User blog:SmasherJackson/Company Progress - June Issue
Any Changes? Well, there has been some changes going on in Reign of Conflagration sometime this month. Below is a list of what we have added into Reign of Conflagration, what will be added and what we'll be updating on later on during the project development. Added into Ingame *We have added in a Gloster Meteor Interceptor, a World War II Tier 2 Aircraft which can intercept enemy units on the ground. When at Heroic status, the Meteor will acquire four 20mm Auto-Cannons. If your a fan of the Gloster Meteor, this mod is lucky to have it! *A model for the AH-64 Apache Gunship for the Company of Liberty has been added ingame. Model by Zeke, only changes present are chassis skin and missiles. *Some New Andes Armada units have been added into game, all-thou there isn't any wiki articles about the current articles (Apart from the Dawn Paramedic and the Lobster) for some units. *There are some units ingame already such as MTL Grenediers, Wards and Challengers, but they won't be ready as a playable faction until the other factions are ready and good to go. *Johnas Buchanan's Mortar Acolyte infantry, currently staged at the Private Mercenary Camp. These soldiers are tier 2 but they are going to be set at the barracks for the final release. What will be added? *A Completed overview of the 4th Reich of Yuri, all units are hopefully to be added into the modification in the next few months. From this part, the entire faction will be presented in a quick and easy beta preview (Similar to the Company Version), overview will include the Structures and Units avaliable to the 4th Reich. *When the 4th Reich is finished, another overview of the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network will take place. This overview will show Eurasia's answer to terrorism in its continent, overviewing its futuristic power and units in its inventory; structures will be previewed. *Minor-Factions. Yep, inspired by Red Alert 3: Paradox, they will make a presence in campaigns as forces to fight by a factions side or against them. Current minor-factions we have present in development are The Martollo Cartel, The Russian Resistance and The Russian Mafia. What will be updated? *However, we will be planning some concepts for buildings in the Company of Liberty. Right now we are still working on the Fuel Air Emplacement, which serves as the Company's Superweapon. *We are still looking for Airfield and Special Airfield concept ideas, got any ideas? Post'em here! *Currently ingame is the Company's Tier 3 infantry, we have a model for the Private Mercenary Camp but only temporary purposes, ideas are welcome for model concepts. Shall we end it off here? *I guess we shall. For next months blog post, we shall be going over another overview on the progress of the Company of Liberty and see if we are going to release a beta preview of the faction into action. *Stay tuned for June's post! Category:Blog posts